


The Tale of a Swordsman and a Trickster

by monochromevelyn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, One Piece
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromevelyn/pseuds/monochromevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro was lost again; somehow ended up somewhere dark, stuffy and dingy. Imayoshi found him, and the turn of event amused him more than anything in this world. AU-ish, crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaizokuniichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/gifts).



> It started as a joke with Dev because they have the same voice actor, but then it spiraled out of control with all the headcanons on twitter and this is where I stand now. Imazoro is real yo.

This wasn’t the first time that Zoro walked into unfamiliar surroundings. True that he often denied it, but fuck, he truly had no sense of direction whatsoever. A monkey could have been better than him at it than he was. And this time, somehow, he ended up in the middle of a big room with mattresses, nets, sticks, poles and...orange balls?

Tucking his hand into the haramaki on his abdomen while another carelessly running through his short hair, he tried to recall the last thing he did before he got in this place, somewhere dark and stuffy and also reek of sweats. If he was anything close to that whiny bastard of a cook, he was pretty sure he’d make a big deal out of it.

 Zoro closed his eyes, his mind wander back to the time he was up on the observational tower. He remembered being tired after 10 000 push ups, cooled himself down, slept the entire afternoon off and woke up to a roar of laughter down on the deck. He saw a man in a suit and a tall hat with big expensive looking bag – most likely a travelling salesman showing the excited Luffy, Usop and Chopper a bunch of stuff while the others watching them from the sideline, some with disinterest; namely Nami because she was always cautious about anything that involves money. So the man was showing the rest of the crew something, Zoro jumped down the tower and walked in their direction....

Then the next thing he knew he was here when he stood.

It was worst when he realized all three of his swords weren’t there with him.  He could picture it – leaning against the wall in the corner of the observation tower. It was the usual place for his swords to rest when he took a nap or train. Still hazy with what had taken place, Zoro didn’t even have the time to come up with anything at all when the sound of door creaking and light peeking into the room made his head turn.

The sudden stream of light after a period of darkness temporarily blinded his eyes; all he could make out was a man standing in the doorway, probably looking in his direction. Seconds later when his vision was back to normal the man had already switched on the lamp, shedding light on the room that appeared to be a storage of some sort.

“How did you get in here?” An orange ball was tucked under the man’s arm as he stepped closer to Zoro, his eyebrows furrowing in perplexity, his eyes barely open. “There’s only one way to get in this room and I hold the key to it.”

Something struck Zoro’s sense hard when the black haired man in glasses posed the question to him. When he shot the same disbelieved look at the man, his eyebrows was practically knitted tight. It took Zoro so long to come up with something that he managed to come up with another question.

“Are you conspiring with my fellow juniors to pull pranks on me before graduation? If it’s so it’s not going to w– ”

“No,” was all Zoro managed to say.

The black haired man stopped a feet short from where Zoro was standing. He threw the ball in a trolley filled with more orange balls and stared intensely at him through his slit eyes behind those glasses. “Say that again. ”

“You sound just like me.”

“No, _you_ sound just like me.” He paused for a long and the scowl in his face slowly disappeared. “Minus the Kansai accent. How did you do that?”

“Who knows? I was born with this voice,” answered Zoro as he scratched his head, confusion was still clouding his face. Giving up trying to figure this crazy coincidence, he threw his hands up in the air. “Anyway, can you point me to my ship? I think I’m lost.”

“Ship?” the black haired man echoed and bewilderment ghosting over his face.

“Sunny-Go. Uh, big, colourful and kinda tacky I guess, with a big lion head up front.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It belongs to the Strawhat pirate.”

The black haired man made a sound that was akin to a suppressed laughter. He took two steps forward, closing in the distance between them and tilted his face to look Zoro straight in the eyes. He wasn’t a man who flinched but he drew himself back from the piercing stare; the gleam in his eyes was like a vulture eyeing on its predator. A smirk was stretching across the man’s face, looking fairly amused by what Zoro had just said.

“Interesting.”

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Imayoshi sat there facing this mysterious green haired man eating his third bowl of udon, he couldn’t help but think that this was god’s way of fulfilling his thoughtless wish. Just days earlier he had a conversation with Susa in the library; on how he was tired of spending most of his time studying for the entrance exam, of how bored he was with things that he had going on in his life. The time allocated for training for the winter cup was barely enough to balance out his current tiresome way of living; of books and mini tests and assignments. He was a senior in high school, the captain of the basketball team and a popular player at that, but none of the girls he tried dating lasts. They were predictable, and he simply wasn’t entertained. He needed a new source of entertainment so he could stay sane from all the studying needed to be done.

Then poof! A green haired man claimed to be a pirate told him he was lost, asked for a direction to go back to his ship appeared before his eyes when he went to return the ball and lock up the gym store.  There was also one obvious fact that their voices sounded eerily similar that the hair at the back of his neck stood up during their first few exchange of words. It was like speaking into a well and it echoes back the voice of the speaker, only that it sounded a whole load clearer and it didn’t echoes, it talked back. Imayoshi wasn’t about to admit that it kind of give him chills.

“Are you sure you’re not drunk, mister?” Imayoshi rested his head on an open palm, propped up by the elbow on the table; donning a crooked smile on his face. He was amused as things continue to unfold.

Zoro paused midway slurping the soup to answer him. “I’ve told you no twice, I’m not drunk. My last drink was last night’s dinner. But help me out here and get me some _sake_.”

“Can’t. I’m a minor.”

Zoro narrowed his gaze. “What do you mean minor?”

“Underage. Juvenile. Not yet an adult. Which part of that don’t you understand, mister?”

  “But you look old enough to be somebody’s father.”

Imayoshi snickered. “Yet not old enough to buy alcohol. Legally, that is,” an undertone smirk tinged his words.

“Lend me your money and I’ll pay you back once I found my way to the ship. Nami takes care of all the money and left none to us it’s ridiculous.”

Bringing a cup of tea to his mouth, Imayoshi made a sound that was halfway between laughter and disbelieve. “And who is this Nami person again?”

“The ship’s navigator.”

“Navigator huh. What about the cook? Do you have a musician on board? A doctor? You must tell me about your captain! Wait – what position do you hold? Don’t tell me you’re the captain?!”

Zoro opened his mouth to speak but he stopped himself halfway through; the glare from his eyes could stab somebody dead. In this instance, it was Imayoshi. “You think this is all a joke.” His tone was stone cold.

“What makes you think so, mister?”

“Those questions. That stupid grin. The look you’re giving me,” putting down the chopstick he had in his hands, Zoro brought his hands together to say grace after a meal and was swift to get on his feet. “Forget about it. I’m gonna find my way back myself. Thanks for the food. I’ll pay you back for it someday.”

The tug on Imayoshi’s lips fell slowly as the thought sink in. He might had been a little too overboard with his fake enthusiasm and pissed the moss-haired man off. Not that he usually cared about it but it was not every day that he got a chance to encounter peculiarity as of such; and if this man was a man that managed to escaped an asylum (because face it, it was not easy to come up with a bizarre back story like that if he was a part of a prank), Imayoshi was sure that he would be the one could stop him from running rampage, scare people off, beat people up or maybe even kill a man or two. He did mention something about swords....

Draining the last few drops of tea off his cup, Imayoshi put the cup down gently, leaving a couple of bills along with tips next to the saucer with a generous smile to the lady waiter, before he stormed out of the store.

 

* * *

 

“Hey mister, if you are trying to get to my school, you are heading in the wrong direction,” Imayoshi had paced quickly along the darkening street as the sun went down, and though people were thronging the street as they head home from work and school, Imayoshi was glad that the man he was looking for was easy to spot. Blending in wasn’t easy if you have green hair and a huge scar across your torso and along your face.

Turning his head slightly only to discover Imayoshi was following him, Zoro stepped up his walking tempo. “Leave me alone.”

If it wasn’t because of his years of playing sports, Imayoshi would’ve ran out breath by now. He was slightly breathy when he was finally walking side by side with Zoro. “If you’re thinking what I’m thinking, then you’re trying to go back to where you came from. Which is my school. And I’m telling you mister, this is not the right way to get there.”

Zoro closed his eyes and came to a complete halt almost immediately. “Got it,” muttered Zoro as he spun his heel and head back to the opposite direction. A girl who was walking right behind him almost fell at his sudden course of action but he was quick to help her; holding her up by her waist before her backside kissed the ground. He nodded an apology and was off where he wanted to be again, turning a blind eye to the girl who might have fallen in love at the first sight from the flushed look on her face and her weakened knees. Girls.  They were always so easy to read.

Imayoshi sighed and went after him again.

Once he had caught up with the green-haired man for the second time, Imayoshi grabbed his arm for his attention. “Look, I’m sorry if I offended you. I will help you find your ship, alright? Forget I ever said anything. And this is not the way to my school either. It’s a dead end road,” he pointed at the obviously tall wall ahead of them at the end of the road. Zoro realized his error and scoffed, turning to the other way again with Imayoshi close on his tail, biting back a chuckle.

“What’s in it for you?” Zoro’s tone narrowed dangerously, though there was less edge to it. He slowed down his pace and pulled his arm away from Imayoshi.

“Can’t a man be nice without a reason?” a sly smirk was back on Imayoshi’s face, something that permanently resides there probably since he was born.

“I don’t buy that bullshit. Especially from a man with that smile on his face like you.”

“Ouch, I’m hurt,” Imayoshi pretended as if it physically hurt him and rub his hand over his heart to soothe it, though the grin on his face never faltered. Zoro only gave him a disinterested side-eyed glance. He truly refused to buy his shit. “Fine. If you need a reason, maybe because that store where I found you is my duty. Anything from there would be under my responsibility, and you found yourself there, which means you are my responsibility for the time being.” Imayoshi purposely left the ‘plus it is amusing’ part out of his speech in order to not further enrage the man.

After a long, uninterrupted period of silence as they walked down the street, again in the wrong direction, Zoro heaved out a defeated sigh and shot him an approving look.

“Fair enough. Take me to your school.”

 

* * *

 

Imayoshi leaned against the wall and checked his watch for the fifth time that night. 3 hours had passed with every nook and cranny of the gym store being scrutinized to find Zoro’s ship and his friends. Of course Imayoshi hardly believe in the elaborated lies the other man had told him, but he play along because amusement from other people’s misery was his life. He even let Zoro trashed the place in order to satisfy him, letting the man stop himself when he realizes that there was no fucking way a ship could be stored in that tiny store. But Zoro didn’t stop, and now the night was getting late.

“You’ve gone through the layers of mattresses over and over again. It’s not going to magically appear there all of a sudden,” said Imayoshi flatly but dripping with sarcasm.

Ignoring Imayoshi’s words, Zoro continued lurking around whispering things under his breath, one that Imayoshi barely hear as he passed next to him to mess with the arranged sports equipment in a cupboard at the other end of the room this time. “There must be a portal somewhere...”

Zoro’s movement had gotten far faster and more aggressive as desperation gnawed its way, slamming down one by one by one of the stuff lined up and stacked up in the cupboard on the floor; hockey sticks, baseball bats, baseball gloves, tennis racquets, huge thick rope for tug-of-war, and a whole lot more stuff; until there was none left. He took a quick look from top to bottom of the wooden cabinet before cupping his hands at the both ends of it. Imayoshi realized that he was trying to move the giant piece of furniture too and leaped over to stop him.

“You’re going to destroy this place.”

“I have to find my way back. It could be behind this thing,” Zoro retorted as his grip tightened, pulling the wooden structure that was attached to wall off of it. For the second time that day Imayoshi grabbed his thickly muscular arm to stop him.

“Think carefully. Do you remember coming through a portal behind this cupboard?”

“No. But it could be,” his answer was desperate.

“You’re going to get me kicked out of school for damaging school property.”

“T’hell I care!”

Imayoshi looked at him through slit eyes; his tone was so cold it could freeze hell. “That’s not the right way to talk to your savior, mister.”

“Then do you have any other suggestion?!” Zoro finally blew up, pulling his arm away from Imayoshi’s tight grip. He ran his fingers through his short hair and tugged it hard, the frustration was obvious. “There has to be a way back to the ship.”

Imayoshi gave him a space to grief; a moment of silence to his effort hitting a dead end. He then squeezed Zoro in the shoulder and shot him with a smile stretching across his lips; as genuine as he could get anyway, to soothe the broken soul.“And I’ll help you find it. But let’s wrap up for tonight and go back to my apartment. We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

Zoro raised his gaze to meet with Imayoshi’s halfway in the air, looking deep into his as if he was searching for his soul or something beyond in him. Imayoshi wasn’t sure himself why he would invite a lunatic to stay over at his place for the night, but it seemed like the most interesting choice he could ever made in that situation. He could be killed in his sleep tonight, but to hell with that. He did what a semi-sane person would do in that situation; he stared back at him.

After quite a period of intense moments between them two, Zoro dropped his hands to his sides and balled in into fists. He concurred.“Alright.”

Imayoshi was never short of grin to give to other people.

Before they left the room, Imayoshi took one last glance in the gym store, and it appeared as though the room was hit by a tornado. He shook his head, thinking of all the effort needed to put everything back into place again. He was glad he was the captain, a senior with juniors in their second and first year at his disposal.  He snorted, turned off the lamp and locked the door behind him before falling into steps next to the green-haired man.

“I’m twenty one years old. Stop calling me mister. The name is Zoro.”

"Yes yes."Slipping his cold hands in his pants pockets, Imayoshi chuckled as a half grin tugged his lips. “Mister Zoro.”

 

TBC


End file.
